SS (Reborn)
'SS (Reborn) '''is the Ultimate RP character of PhantomSilverShenron. About When SM, SJ, and Manticore combined their powers into SS' original Dragon Balls, SS was able to be resurrected. SS' power was increased ten-fold since he died. He was granted a new body and new powers to go along with it. He was given DNA of every single race in the universe,and acess to each of their transformations and techniques. History SS was the first incarnation of the brave hero. He was defeated by one of Ian's many dark sides. SM was the last Martian in existance and the son of the Martian Manhunter. SM was the second incarnation of SS. SM's soul was taken by the third incarnation, SJ. After losing his mind, if he already hadn't, SJ left for Earth-2. Leaving his "son" Manticore to bear the heart of SS. After SJ, SM,and Manticore reunited, the three found SS' dragonballs that were across the universe. The three used the last of their power to reignite the dragonballs, bringing SS back to life in a new, more powerful body. He was only allowed to reside in this body for a short period of time,and when his time is up he would have to face his old,souless,selves. SS was dubbed a seperate being from the original, and given a new A.I. He gained the A.I. "Theta". Theta represented Trust. Appearance He has blonde hair, a red scarf, shoulder plates and a dark angel wing. He also sometimes wears a black cloak with one sleeve. Power His power far surpasses any other incarnation of SS by far. He is at least 10x stronger than he used to be at his full power. Personality He is more serious than the other incarnations, living up to SJ's quote "Why so serious?". He still has that touch of humor and is a very skilled fighter. Every chance he gets he is training. Rise of the elemental knights SS had saved 4 children from death. He had saved each one of them and watched over them until they could look after themselves. Each child had an elemental power,which is why SS saved them from the chaos in their lives. The 4 "knights" eventually met and became good friends. SS started to train them to become skilled fighters. Something ties the 4 and SS to an ancient prophecy,but not much is known about it for now. Techniques Zen Star (Main) Celestial Blazer- Higher level of Zen Star Chrono Star- Higher Level of Zen Star X-Bomb- Higher Level of The Spirit Bomb Chrono Explosion- Higher Level of Zen Star Time-Space Destroyer (Finisher)-Highest Level of Zen Star Ungodly Nexus (Main Finisher)- Uses Falchion Quotes ''"Weak? You're joking,right? -Sighs- Well...Allow me to show you what 'weak' power I have..." Transformations SJ SM Manticore Super Shenron Level 1 Super Shenron Level 2 Super Shenron Level 3 Super Namek Dragon Supreme Super Saiyan Infinite Nexus (Using Falchion) Gallery SS reborn4.jpg|Preparing an attack SS reborn5.jpg|Studying his opponent SS reborn6.jpg|Waiting for his opponents move SS reborn7.jpg|Super Shenron Level One SS reborn8.jpg|Super Shenron Level 2 SS reborn11.jpg|Super Shenron Level 3 SS reborn 10.jpg|Super Shenron Level 3 SS reborn3.jpg SS Demon.jpg|SS,Vegeta and Goku fused (DBUP Only) SS Demon3.jpg|SS half-way between his base and Super Shenron 3 SSFalchion.jpg|SS' sword in it's ultimate form,known as Falchion SSDragon.jpg|SS in his Dragon Form SSNexus.jpg|Infinite Nexus Transformation along with Falchion. SilverSaiyanSupreme.jpg|Supreme Super Saiyan Themes